Chi
"If many can move as one, they can move mountains...But all concerned must understand this basic truth. They must share the same goal. The same direction, focus, and discipline. It is not about the individual. We are stronger together." -Chi, The Accidental Hero 'Chi '''is one of the characters in the Jack ''Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the current Circleman of Karateka. History Like others in the Battle of Empire City, Chi was there to fight Revile and the Rüstov Armada in the first invasion. Like others, Chi didn't know of Stendeval's disappearance, but after the fight and seeing the Legendary Sacrifice, he received a letter from the wise Circleman of Cognito, and trusted that in twelve years, Stendeval would return, although fifteen minutes late to a meeting of the Inner Circle concerning a Jack Blank. Twelve years later, and fifteen minutes late in to the Inner Circle meeting, everything that Chi had read about happened, and trusted the man blindly about Jack being a powerful young boy and voted for the boy's entrance exams into the School of Thought. Like every other teacher, Chi kept watch of him and after a fight against the ShadowClan Ninjas and a face off with some Left-Behinds, Chi gave his absolute vote to Jack, passing his exam to go into the School of Thought. However, when Revile returns to fight them at the top of Smart Tower, Chi doesn't know about the connection between the Rüstov supersoldier of the boy. He only sees that Jack defeats Revile, and without a doubts, votes Jack, Skerren, and Allegra into the school. A year after the fight against Revile, Chi is shown to be somewhat of a gym teacher to his students, and has under special care two others, Trea and Zhi, both struggling with their own powers. When word is spread about a new Rüstov invasion in five days' time, Chi, along with the rest of Inner Circle, are alert and warn their students to stay aside during the time, and much to his disappointment, sees the reckless actions of Jack. After preventing the invasion, saving the Mechas, and seeing Jazen resurrected, Chi is more than surprised and proud at the young boy. Though shocked when Jack reveals that he might turn into Revile, like a few others, he sides with the boy about fighting that he can change that future, though is knocked out and Jack is taken captive by the Rüstov. Upon Jack's return after a year of captivity, Chi doesn't hesitate to side with Jack and tries to protect him from Smart, Hovarth, and most of the citizens of the Imagine Nation. Along with Stendeval, he tries to make the people see that the only enemy they have to fight is the Rüstov, which doesn't work much when they arrive to start the invasion, but does fight against the Rüstov. After Stendeval saves Jack in Varagog Village and Jack escapes from the Rüstov once again, he tries to unite the Imagine Nation, as Machina is ready to fight Hightown to save Jazen. When Jack forms a plan to stop the Rüstov and save Jazen at the same time, Chi is ready to follow, and while he doesn't face the Magus, he is there fighting against the Rüstov, even with his nemesis, the Shogun of the ShadowClan Ninjas, and alongside Revile as well. Chi is last seen celebrating Jack's heroics with the rest of the Inner Circle. Physical Appearance Chi is slender and wears a typical karate get-up over a super suit. Personality Chi is quite and seems aloof, but has a sarcastic sense of humor against those he dislikes. He's very serious about his beliefs, which he tries to teach his students, especially when they are troubled in controlling their powers, like Trea. He's also very caring and patient. Relatives There's no mention of any family members, or shown throughout the series. Abilities Chi is a master in many hand-to-hand combats, even those lost to the Real World, enough that he is very silent but a skillful master of fights. He's also able to produce a blue fire, which is assumed to come from one of the types of combats he knows. Relationship Jack Blank Chi respects Jack and sees him for the powerful young man he is, as well as burdened by the foreseen future of turning into Revile, but like Stendeval, has faith that Jack can change it. He also knows how much Jack looks up to him after the many comics Jack read of him before getting to the Imagine Nation. Jazen Knight They both respect each other very well and share their concern for Jack's well being, as well as the rest of the students of the School of Thought. Stendeval Chi blindly trusts Stendeval, and respects him very much, as he knew part of the reason why Stendeval had disappeared and patiently waited for the Circleman's return. Allegra Chi tried to help Allegra get past her fears, using his morals to show her, which shows that he cares for her as any teacher does for his students. Skerren Chi praises Skerren's fighting abilities and was the one that suspected that someday he would become Jack's friend. Jonas Smart While not a statement that's ever said straightforward, Chi dislikes Smart and doesn't hesitate to make his opinion clear while on a disguised manner. Prime Chi and Prime are friends, but show a professional status and respect towards each other, especially when giving class to the students. Virtua Part of the Inner Circle, Chi and Virtua respect each other and try to support each other's borough, despite the vast differences between the two. Hovarth While the complete opposites in everything, both respect each other as fellow Circlemen and fellow partners in battle. They do face each other off when it comes to Jack's fate in the third book but put it all aside easily at the final battle, regaining their bond at the end of it all. Clarkston Noteworthy Chi dislikes Noteworthy for the same reasons as he dislikes Smart, but keeps it to himself unless he wants to make an opinion as when Smart was in the seat of Hightown. Revile As with any citizen in the Imagine Nation, Chi hates Revile and fights him in the Battle of Empire City as well as on the top of Smart Tower when he came to kill Jack. After Jack reveals his bond with Revile, Chi sides with the boy to prove that Jack can change the possibility of becoming Revile. The Rüstov Chi hates the Rüstov, and as part of the Inner Circle, doesn't doubt in meeting them in combat when need be. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ Category:Males Category:Humans